This invention relates to a sensor element for determining the concentrations of substances contained in gaseous and liquid samples, and which comprises a carrier layer and an indicator layer with one or more indicator substances whose optical properties, or at least one of them, will change upon interaction with the substance to be measured, depending on the latter's concentration.